nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V14
Nintendo Power V14 is the 14th issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers on its cover. Contents ''Final Fantasy'' The first game featured in the magazine was Final Fantasy. The article had a huge World Map, as well as many different Level maps for different areas within the game. Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It was a two-page comic that showed the characters in a Super C setting. CES Report This article gave readers a look at what was revealed at the 1990 Summer Consumer Electronics Show. It included sneak peeks at a number of different upcoming games, including Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II - The Arcade Game, Mega Man 3, Dr. Mario, and The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants. ''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' The next article featured the cover story, Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers. It contained maps for Zones A-G. ''Snake's Revenge'' This article gave readers a look at Snake's Revenge. The 3-page article had maps for different locations in the game. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: ''Golgo 13 II: The Mafat Conspiracy'' This article discussed the game Golgo 13 II: The Mafat Conspiracy. It talked briefly about the story and also had a few maps. ''Solstice'' The next article featured Solstice. It talked about various items and discussed how to navigate through different rooms. ''Crystalis'' This article discussed Crystalis. It had a few maps and a list of items, treasures, and weapons. Game Boy In this issue's Game Boy section, some of the games reviewed were Double Dragon, The Final Fantasy Legend, Pipe Dream, and Paperboy. Previews In this article, the crew from Nintendo Power give readers a quick overview of some of the best games that were soon-to-be-released. Games previewed here were Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, Maniac Mansion and Mission: Impossible. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Magic of Scheherazade, Super C, Batman, Code Name: Viper, and Shadowgate. New Games This article previewed upcoming games the Nintendo Power staff felt needed a closer look. The games featured here were Captain Skyhawk, Little League Baseball, Spot, Dragon Spirit, and Dungeon Magic. Strategy Guide Update This article talked about upcoming strategy guides for new NES games. It was explained that the next issue of Nintendo Power would be a full strategy guide for Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos. Video Shorts and Pak Watch Both the Video Shorts and Pak Watch sections showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in these sections included Adventures in the Magic Kingdom, Rad Racer II, Jeopardy! 25th Anniversary Edition, Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight, and Little Nemo: The Dream Master. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Super Mario Bros. 3 still holds the #1 spot. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Batman # Super Mario Bros. 2 # Mega Man 2 # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link # Tetris # The Legend of Zelda # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles # Tecmo Bowl # Shadowgate Category:CES Category:1990 Nintendo Power volumes